My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is the best TV show EVER! Chuck Norris whatches it every day and many others do aswell. One of the few people who hates it is Patrick Starand lots of people hate him for that. Some people think the show is for girls, but you know how The Twilight saga took vampires and made them girly? Well MLP took ponies and made them MANLY. Besides, can a show with soul devouring butterflies (Episode 1, series 2) and the scariest grins of insanity since EVER, really be for girls? A survey shows most of the people who watch it are men around the age of 25 (I'm serious). People also watch this while they're playing TF2, all the kids watch Family Guy and play Call of Ducky as well. Plot thumb|right|300px|The old opening to the show.The show centres around six pony friends who are trying to learn the joys of friendship. Too bad they're constantly having to leave their everyday lives in the village of Ponyville to save the entire kingdom of Equestria from some kind of deadly threat. This happens almost every episode. But whether they're saving the kingdom from eternal night, or an evil deity who has returned for the fifth time this week, they'll always do it together. Characters Mane Six *'Twilight Sparkle': Princess Celestia's best stutent, and a total bookworm, unicorn Twilight is the obvious brains of the group, Twilight is the one tasked with coming up with a plan to save everyone, and always blames herself if it goes wrong, unless someone else is willing to blame her. She represents the element of magic in the Elements of Harmony, Equestria's greatest protection. *'Rainbow Dash': Daring and determined, pegasus Rainbow Dash represents the element of loyalty. She can create rainbows as she flies, and her flying is scientifically proven to cause her to become 20% cooler in 10 seconds flat. Some fans of the show think she's in a releationship with Applejack. Don't ask. *'Pinkie Pie': Constantly enthusiastic and hyperactive, Pinkie represents the element of laughter. Though some fans of the show suspect that Pinke is a delusional psycopath, not one of them has ever been able to confirm their suspicions that Pinkie is a psyco. Her evil twin on the other hand... *'Rarity': The second unicorn in the group, stylish and elegant Rarity represents the element of generosity. She has an undeniable knack for fashion, aswell as finding jewls. Too bad it's impossible to tell if they're really a horcrux. *'Fluttershy': The second pegasus in the group, Fluttershy represents the element of kindness. She is sweet, friendly, and caring...until you decide to give her a hard time. Then she's about as cuddly as an remorseless assassain in a bad mood. *'Applejack': Hard-working and high-spirited, Applejack represents the element of honesty. She lives with her grandmother and her two siblings on their farm, Sweet Apple Acres. As I mentioned before, some fans think she and Rainbow Dash are in a releationship. Some people REALLY need to get out more. Other Major(ish) Characters *'Princess Celestia': The ruler of Equestria and Twilight's mentor, not to mention previous bearer of the Elements of Harmony, Princess Celestia is well known to be a wise and caring ruler. And to have turned Discord to stone, then used him as a lawn ornament, and sent King Sombra to the North Pole with the help of her little sister, Luna, before sending Luna to the moon when she turned into a demon. She also has an addiction to cake. *'Princess Luna': Co-Ruler of equestria, and ex-co-bearer of the Elements of Harmony, Luna and Celestia were best friends until Luna turned into a demon that Celestia sennt to the moon. After the Mane Six returned her to normal, she got back toghether with Celestia for some reason. *'Spike': A young dragon Twilight first met in her school entrance exam. He provides NO help WHATSOEVER until episode 2 of season 3, when he somehow is responsible for saving the butts of everyone in the Crystal Empire. Until that point all he ever does is say the wrong things, run errands for random ponies, and have a crush on Rarity, even though the whole Dragon\Unicorn thing is all kinds of wrong. Don't reward him too well for the work he puts in in though. If he's rewarded too well he turns into some kind of kleptomaniac Godzilla. *'The Cutie Mark Crusaders': A group consisting of Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity's respective little sisters. The group beleive themselves to be social outcasts until they can each get a "Cutie Mark", a pony's unique marking that lets complete strangers figure out what kind of person they are with a quick glance. But let's face it, they've all risked life and limb to get one, and failed every time. The odds are against them. *'Discord': Discord is a draconequus, a chimera-like creature with the the magical ability to do absolutely anything, even if it's against the laws of physics. He once spread chaos across Equestria, but Celestia and Luna turned him to stone, then used him as a lawn ornament. Having escaped aprox. 1000 years later, isn't too happy about the whole thing. *'Zecora': A zebra who constantly speaks in rhyme, like she thinks she's in a Dr. Seuss book or something. Despite the fact nobody minds all her potions and wierd voodoo stuff, they find it strange that she eats hay, even though they do too. *'Miss Cherilee': The CMC's teacher. Somehow manages to keep the various 6-year-olds in line, and do other stuff aswell. *'Big Macintosh': Applejack and Applebloom's big brother. Also called "Big Mac" for short. Usually only ever says "Eeyup" or "Eenope", but other times is perfectley capable of normal speech. Oh, and he plays with Twilight's old doll, Smartypants. *'Granny Smith': Applejack, Applebloom, and Big Mac's grandmother. Old, wrinkly, has no knowledge of humilation, but knows lots about apple farming and Equestria's history. Episodes See List of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episodes Category:TV Shows Category:Stuff Category:Epics